


The Chase

by CloudCover



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Daydreaming, Fluff, Intense Stares, M/M, Princes being cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: Rupert would like to have some snuggly time with Amir, but his mother and his own imagination get the better of him.





	The Chase

“Now where is Amir?” Rupert had miraculously avoided his mother’s wedding planning to-do list this morning and was trying to actually spend some time with his future husband for a change. They had been back at the castle in the West for a week now, after a busy month touring the East, but his mother was keeping them both so busy with wedding preparations that they hardly had any time to spend with each other. This morning Rupert was going to change that. If only he could find Amir.

At last The Prince of the West spotted the object of his quest tucked away in the castle library reading. At first Rupert felt a little hurt that Amir had also found some time for himself but hadn’t chosen to spend it with him! On the other hand, snuggling into a book in the library _was_ going to be Rupert’s second choice of how to spend his time if he couldn’t get Amir alone. Maybe they could spend the morning snuggling in and reading together. Yah, that sounded pretty nice actually. Rupert decided to make his way across the room to join Amir at his table and do just that, but a moment later he noticed that the library was otherwise completely empty and had a better idea.

While Rupert was known to be somewhat of a klutz, 18 years of living under his mother’s foot had taught him to be pretty sneaky when he wanted to be. Quietly, he made his way over to Amir, using the book propped up in front of his prince’s face as cover to creep right up in front of him and…

“Ah ha!” Rupert cried triumphantly ripping the book from Amir’s loose grasp and leaping up in front of him.

Amir’s shock and anger turned to playfulness when he saw just who the vagabond was who had disrupted his studies.

“Why you filthy little thief!” Amir cried with a smile.

“That’s right! It is I, Fitz, basically the greatest thief in all the West, and I have stolen your book.” Rupert announced with a grin “What are you reading anyway?” Rupert took a second to look down at the tome in his hand and see that it was entitled “The Art of Western Dance”. His heart melted a little realizing that he had been wrong – that Amir hadn’t been in here spending his alone time not thinking about his fiancé, he had been studying to surprise him at their wedding. Rupert was quickly jerked back to the present when he realized that Amir had also stood up and was now nearly nose to nose with him, leaning a bit across the table, his smiling eyes full of a kind of dark passion that Rupert could only assume meant he was about to be throttled, or devoured in a kiss. He was really hoping for the second option as he gulped and raised the book over his head, out of Amir’s reach.

“That’s not the only thing you have stolen, thief, and I command that you return that book this instant” Amir said with a quiet intensely that made Rupert’s heart leap into his throat as Amir’s eyes locked with his.

“Oh you ‘command’ Mr. Prince of the East?” Rupert responded, his voice quavering a bit “Or what? You gonna lasso me and dangle me from a tree again?” he playfully challenged.

They both smiled for a moment at the memory, but Amir’s smile turned back into a mischievous grin. “Oh, you don’t even want to know” Amir said darkly, an eyebrow quirking up.

Rupert’s breath caught. They stood, eyes fixed, for an instant before Rupert turned with a squeal and ran, the book flying forgotten to the floor as Amir leaped over the table to chase his beloved prince.

Laughing like crazy boys in love they chased each other through the corridors of the castle leaving anyone they passed chuckling and shaking their head. Amir might have Rupert beat in a sword/dagger/rapier/mace/archery fight any day but he was no match for Rupert in speed. Rupert let Amir _almost_ catch him once or twice but between his speed and his knowledge of the castle it wasn’t long before he lost Amir somewhere between the kitchens and the great ball room.

Rupert paused to catch his breath, leaning against the wall of the corridor expecting his love to come dashing around the corner and the chase to resume. Rupert laughed at his own pun, “dashing from his dashing prince”, the thought made him smile. Or maybe he wouldn’t run. Maybe he would let Amir catch him here, press him into the wall with his _ridiculously_ fit body, rest his forehead against his, look deep into his eyes as they both pant for breath and…

“Now really! Rupert!” Rupert’s eyes flashed open to see his mother, Queen Lavinia, standing in the open doorway of the small meeting chamber directly across from him, hands on her hips “What are you doing out here? Daydreaming? I was hoping to have a word with Prince Amir, but you’ll do. Now come in here and help me with this.”

“But.. I... Uh... Yes mother.”

How could he have been so stupid as to choose _this_ spot to rest? With one last longing look at the empty corridor Rupert allowed himself to be led into the chamber, trying to slow his breathing (and his thoughts) as he prepared for another long day. Where was Amir? He must have gotten himself lost again. Rupert chuckled inwardly, for all of Amir’s many talents the Prince of the East really had no sense of direction. To think that he had wandered in that forest for weeks only to completely and totally circumnavigate his destination and end up on the complete opposite side… only to happen upon Rupert… and dangle him from that tree…

“Rupert! Your head is in the clouds again! I mean really! Have you even heard a single thing I’ve said?”

“I uh! Totally, yes, was paying attention to this very important matter of... uh...”

Queen Lavinia rolled her eyes “Seating charts, dear. Really, Rupert, haven’t you learned anything I’ve taught you? Party planning is not all flower arrangements and color palettes! Especially when we’re trying to blend people from two different cultures and hope to get to the end of the night as one unified kingdom.” Rupert had to squeeze his own hands behind his back to force himself to stay in the present and not let his mind start wandering off to where he and Amir would be at “the end of the night”.

“Now pay attention, this is important. I have a guest list here of the nobility from the East who will be attending the reception dinner, and I _thought_ that since you just spent a month there meeting people and learning more about their culture that you could help me figure out who should sit next to whom.”

“Ah gosh Mom, this is intense… I mean yes, we spent a month in the East traveling and meeting people and learning about... their culture… but it’s not like I got to know everything about everyone! I really think Amir should…”

“Really Rupert, I would expect that in the time you spent there you would have at least picked up _some_ knowledge that would be of use to a future king!”

Just then the sound of quick footsteps in the corridor made both Rupert and Lavinia look up to see Amir himself jogging by, clearly thoroughly lost and exhausted from his fruitless hunt for his fiancé.

“Ah Amir!” Exclaimed Queen Lavinia, her face morphing from frustration at her son to relief when she saw who it was. “Please join us!”

Amir skidded to a stop and looked into the chamber to see the object of his quest trying to contain his boyish grin as Amir composed himself and walked regally in to stand next to his beloved.

“Now you’re _just_ the man I was looking for.” Said Lavinia as she launched back into her monologue.

“Me too” Rupert whispered in Amir’s ear while his mother wasn’t paying attention.

Amir’s face broke into a rare blush and for a second he allowed himself to drop his regal persona and cast a sidelong glance and small smile at his soon-to-be husband. Their moment was interrupted by a sharp “ahem!” From Queen Lavinia as she rolled her eyes and mumbled “honestly!” to herself.

Both princes hastily straightened and turned back to the task in front of them. As Lavinia carried on with her endless lists and charts Amir snuck his hand into Rupert’s and the two princes faced the rest of their day together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to show some aspects of Rupert (and Lavinia!) to show that they don’t always have to play second fiddle to Amir and Atossa, that they have things that they’re good at too.


End file.
